


Taking the Wifi to Isengard

by wolfwithpanthereyes



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Background Combeferre and Courfeyrac, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes
Summary: "why does my neighbour keep using my wifi" "you shouldn't've made the password a dumb lord of the rings reference" AU





	Taking the Wifi to Isengard

It was Courfeyrac’s idea to change the wifi password, an idea that sprung to mind when he stumbled into their flat at three in the morning, singing a song about angry men and interrupting Combeferre’s patient attempts at forcing Enjolras through a Lord of the Rings marathon.

“He’ll never remember anything this way, ‘Ferre!” Courfeyrac had scoffed, and the next morning Enjolras discovered their wifi name had been changed to ‘TakingtheWifi’, and the password was now ‘2isengard’. And - well, none of them had bothered to change it back. 

It wasn’t until Combeferre mentioned their internet usage had rapidly increased that Enjolras figured out why the guy in the flat next to theirs spent so much time sitting on his laptop in the hallway.

Two days later, Enjolras trudged home from a long day of research at the library and very nearly tripped over him.

”You!”

“Me?” The guy pointed at himself, shifting the laptop so it balanced more evenly upon his crossed legs. 

“Yes, you!” Enjolras shoved his flat key back into his pocket, fully intent on the impending confrontation. “You see anyone else in this corridor?”

“I see you.” His neighbour grinned up at Enjolras, eyes half-hidden under sideswept dark curls, and Enjolras realised he had no idea what his name was. 

“You’re using our wifi,” Enjolras said shortly instead. “Without our permission.”

His neighbour shrugged. “If you’re going to use a dumb Lord of the Rings reference for your wifi, you’re pretty much begging for it to be hacked.” 

Well, at least he hadn’t denied it. 

“It wasn’t my idea,” Enjolras muttered, deciding there and then to get Combeferre to change it ASAP. And maybe it’d stop Courfeyrac singing that stupid song everytime he logged on too. “Anyway, that’s not the point, you’re not meant to be using it!”

“And yet I’m using it anyway.” The man gestured to his laptop. “No harm done, right?”

Enjolras resisted the urge to confiscate the laptop. “Look, I’d really liked it if you stopped using it. There’s a bunch of cafes with free wifi all along the street, surely you could use those instead?”

The man leaned back against the wall, seemingly deep in thought. “Yeah, but then I’d have to be there by myself. I’m a social guy.”

“And yet you’re happy to be in a hallway by yourself.”

“I’m not by myself.” He grinned again. “I’ve got you." Enjolras rolled his eyes, but then the man continued: "How about this. You come along with me to one of those wifi cafes sometime so I don’t have to be alone. I get my wifi, you get a date. How about it?”

Enjolras gave a little start at the word ‘date’, but if his neighbour noticed, he didn’t say anything. “…would you stop using our wifi if I did?”

The man pursed his lips, closing the laptop. He was taller than Enjolras remembered, hidden muscles flexing beneath his shirt as he stood up. “Maybe. So, what do you say?” 

Enjolras gritted his teeth. “Fine. Only because I want you to stop using our internet.”

The man grinned wider, revealing a chipped tooth. “It’s Grantaire, by the way. In case you forgot.” 

“Enjol-”

“Yeah, I know who you are,” Grantaire interrupted, and it was somewhat a relief to have a name to match with the person. “So. Wanna choose the place to go?”


End file.
